1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for forming articles from material of dough-like consistency into a desired configuration, transporting the formed articles in a submerged position through a region containing a fluid cooking medium, and removing the articles from the cooking medium in an orientation promoting optimal drainage return of entrained cooking medium from the articles to the fluid cooking medium region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forming shaped articles from compression of finite quantities of amorphous material of dough-like consistency and subjecting the pressed article to deep submergence cooking is known. A typical application is with foodstuffs such as the processing of tortilla shells for the production of tacos. Apparatus disclosing such an application are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,143 to Saenz; 2,967,474 to Ford; 3,267,836 to Yepis; 3,570,393 to Schy; and 3,785,273 to Stickel. Each of these apparatus has disavantages which are overcome by the present invention in a manner hereinafter described.